The present invention relates to a charge cable lock device configured to lock a charge cable to an inlet.
A charge cable including a charge connector (charge plug) is used to charge a battery of, for example, a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. The charge cable connects a charge system to an inlet arranged in a vehicle body. A power switch arranged on the charge cable is switched on to initiate charging. A charge cable lock device locks a charge cable to an inlet to prevent theft of the charge cable when charging is performed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-079503).